riverdalefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jughead Jones
Forsythe Pendleton „Jughead” Jones III – główna postać z serialu ''Riverdale'', w którą wcielił się Cole Sprouse. Jest synem byłego przywódcy gangu, FP Jones'a oraz Pani Jones, a także starszym bratem Jellybean Jones. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Archie Andrews, a dziewczyną Betty Cooper. Jest także członkiem ( potem nawet liderem) Southside Serpents, do którego dołączył po aresztowaniu jego ojca, mimo jego sprzeciwu. Jughead był uczniem drugiego roku w Liceum Riverdale, ale po aresztowaniu swojego ojca, został przeniesiony do Liceum Southside. Podczas bycia w gangu i opanowanego przez narkotyki liceum, ponownie założył szkolną gazetę Red and Black, gdzie był redaktorem. Prowadził ją wraz z nową rekrutką, Toni Topaz, fotografem gazety oraz Robertem Phillipsem, ich opiekunem, aż do jego aresztowania. Jego ojciec zafundował mu ciężkie przeżycia. Jughead musiał opiekować się matką i młodszą siostrą, czego dowiadujemy się z rozmowy, pomiędzy ojcem, a synem. Obecnie mieszka w przyczepie ojca, zamiast mieszkać ze swoimi przybranymi rodzicami. Jak powiedział Betty, mieszkając w przyczepie ojca, jeżdżąc na jego motorze, czuje, że jest zawsze z nim, bez względu na wszystko. Po przeniesieniu Jugheada do liceum Southside, mimo że nie był jeszcze oficjalnie w gangu, Węże nadal uważali Jugheada za rodzinę, ze względu na jego związek z liderem grupy. Toni powiedziała mu, że jest Wężem z krwi, zważywszy na fakt, że FP jest jego ojcem. Mimo że początkowo odmawiał bycia w gangu, Węże nadal go szanowały i chroniły, gdy tylko była taka potrzeba. Wkrótce po dołączeniu do Węży Jughead nawiązał kontakt z Penny Peabody, która szantażowała go, by stał się jej osobistym dilerem. Kobieta w zamian miała spłacić dług, którego jego ojciec nie zapłacił. Ze względu na film, na którym było widać jak, Jughead (i Archie)przemycają narkotyki, jest teraz zmuszony do regularnego ich odbioru z Southside of Riverdale do magazynu w Greendale. Jughead nie chciał spełnić warunków kobiety, więc wraz ze swoimi kolegami z gangu postanowił sam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na kobiecie pozbawiając ją jej statusu. W 6 odcinku pierwszego sezonu, Jughead ,przyszedł do domu, swojej przyjaciółki, Betty. Po krótkiej rozmowie, pocałował ją. Od tego czasu stali się parą, która cieszy się dużą popularnością w serialu. Niejednokrotnie starał się ją chronić, ponieważ bardzo ją kocha, był w stanie nawet na jakiś czas odejść. Jednak po wielu walkach i mimo przeciwności losu znów są razem i dażą się silnym uczuciem. Odcinek 21 po zamieszkach w Riverdale, ginie jeden z Southside Serpents ( Uczeń ze szkoły, z Southside Serpents Fanks). Ale jednak to było tylko oszustwo o którym wiedział FP, Fanks nadal żyje. Jughead Jones oddał się w ręce Penny Peabody aby nie doszło do walki z całym Southside Serpents pomiędzy Ghoulies którzy zostali wypuszczeni z więzienia. Jughead Jones został masakrycznie pobity oraz dźgany nożem. A wszystko to przez Hiram Lodge który kazał wyeliminować Southside Serpents a głównie Jughead'a. Lecz po tym Soutshide Serpents chciało sie zemścić na Ghoulies (Bo myśleli, że Jughead nie żyje) I doszło do walki pomiedzy Ghoulies a Southside Serpents, niestety jak ują FP Jones, ,,To było jak polowanie na węże". Wczesne życie Jughead dorastał w Riverdale wraz z Archiem i Betty, lecz nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Jego ojciec, FP Jones – członek Southside Serpents pracował wtedy w Andrews Construction, z którego został wyrzucony za kradzież. To doprowadziło do pogorszenia się sytuacji rodzinnej Jugheada, gdyż ojciec zaczął pić, a matka wraz z dziesięcioletnią siostrą odeszły i mieszkają z dziadkami. Jughead zamieszkał w kabinie projekcyjnej w kinie objazdowym, nie chcąc patrzeć codziennie na warunki domowe, które stworzył FP. Będąc młodzieńcem uczęszczającym do szkoły podstawowej. Jughead bawiąc się zapałkami przypadkowo podpalił budynek, lądując w zakładzie dla młodocianych przestępców. Jakby tego było mało, chłopak był przez całe swoje życie rutynowo prześladowany przez starszych kolegów, a w liceum rolę te przejęła drużyna footballowa. Przed latem w 2016 roku, Jughead wraz z Archiem mieli plany na podróż wakacyjną, lecz ta została anulowana. Wygląd Jughead jest szczupłym, młodym chłopakiem o wzroście ok. 180 cm. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy oraz niebiesko-zielone oczy. Najczęsciej nosi koszule w kratę i ciemne spodnie. Często zakłada również czarną, skórzaną kurtkę gangu Southside Serpents lub zwykłe dżinsowe odzienia. Charakterystycznym elementem wyglądu Jughead'a jest materiałowa, szara czapka. Chłopak ma tatuaż na ramieniu symbolizujący jego przynależność do Serpents. Osobowość Jughead jest bardzo tajemniczy. Jego przebiegłość w połączeniu z cynicznym i ironicznym humorem sprawiają, że potrafi wyjść z każdej trudnej sytuacji, a dzięki swojej spostrzegawczości, patrzy na sekrety Riverdale z punktu widzenia innego, niż pozostali. Nie przykuwa uwagi do rzeczy, które go nie interesują, ale kładzie wszelkie starania na rzeczy, które sprawiają mu radość, jak było to z kinem objazdowym. Jughead jest lojalny, nawet dla tych, którzy przyczynili się do skrzywdzenia jego osoby. Jako wieloletni przyjaciel Archiego był gotowy pomóc mu w tak trudnej sytuacji, jaką była dla niego związek z nauczycielką i bycie świadkiem zabójstwa Jasona. Nawet w momentach załamania, kiedy przyjaciele się od niego odwracają, Jones nie pozwala, aby jego bliscy cierpieli i zajmuje się nimi „z ukrycia”. Sezon 1 * Rozdział pierwszy: Brzeg rzeki * Rozdział drugi: Dotyk zła * Rozdział trzeci: Dubler * Rozdział piąty: Jądro ciemności * Rozdział szósty: Kobieta w oknie * Rozdział siódmy: Samotność * Rozdział ósmy: Outsiderzy * Rozdział dziewiąty: Wielkie złudzenie * Rozdział dziesiąty: Utracony weekend * Rozdział jedenasty: Powrót do przyszłości * Rozdział dwunasty: Anatomia morderstwa * Rozdział trzynasty: Słodkie życie po śmierci Sezon 2 * Rozdział czternasty: Pocałunek przed śmiercią * Rozdział piętnasty: Nocne marki * Rozdział szesnasty: Kto czyha w lesie? * Rozdział siedemnasty: Miasto, które boi się zachodu słońca * Rozdział osiemnasty: Gdy dzwoni nieznajomy * Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Dowody * Rozdział dwudziesty: Opowieści z mroku * Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Dom szatana * Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: „Cicha noc, krwawa noc” * Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Szkolna dżungla * Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Zapaśnik * Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Niegodziwy i Boski * Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Zdradzieckie serce * Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Wzgórza mają oczy * Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Tam będzie krwawo * Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty: Kolory podstawowe * Rozdział trzydziesty: Pętla się zaciska Ciekawostki * Jughead jest narratorem serialu. * Jughead urodził się 2 października 2001 roku. * Jughead był prześladowany w szkołach z powodu swojego imienia. * Jughead w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy "Dzbanogłowy" lub kretyn. * Jughead pracuje nad nowelą opartą na tajemniczym zniknięciu Jasona Blossoma. * Czapka Jugheada oparta jest na jego koronie z komiksów Archie Comics. Galeria Pliki promocyjne Jughead_Jones_(Main_Pose).jpg Jughead_Jones_(Promotional_Photo).jpg Jughead_and_Archie_(First_Look_Promotional).png Sceny Jughead_Jones.png S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (2).jpg S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (4).jpg S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (5).jpg S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (9).jpg S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (15).jpg S1E02_zdjęcie_promocyjne (18).jpg S1E04_zdjęcie_promocyjne (4).jpg S1E04_zdjęcie_promocyjne (5).jpg S1E04_zdjęcie_promocyjne (10).jpg S1E05_zdjęcie_promocyjne (12).jpg S1E06_zdjęcie_promocyjne (9).jpg S1E06_zdjęcie_promocyjne (10).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (1).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (2).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (6).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (7).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (12).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (15).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (16).jpg S1E07_zdjęcie_promocyjne (19).jpg Zobacz też en:Jughead Jones Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Rodzina Jones Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Riverdale Kategoria:Członkowie Southside Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami